On Thin Ice
by JustAnotherEveryDayNerd
Summary: Peter and Y/n have a disagreement during a school event


Your best friend of 4 years, Peter Benjamin Parker, was nowhere to be found. As per usual. You sat in class, your head in your hand, as a sigh escaped your lips. _'Where could he be?'_ You wondered. The bell rang, pulling you out of your thoughts as you dragged yourself to your feet, and picked up your supplies. You walked out to your locker, putting in the combination. You set your stuff in it, closed your locker and headed to lunch.

You sat yourself in your usual seat with Ned, as you ate your less than appealing meal. You poked your food with your fork, and decided there was no way on God's green earth you were eating that. Ned sat across from you, chewing his food, seemingly calm. "Where do you think Peter is?" You asked. Ned stopped. Stopped chewing. Stopped breathing. He swallowed. "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably…." He stopped, unsure of what to say. "He's probably running an errand for his aunt."

"Yeah. Probably." You sighed. That answer didn't sit right with you. _'Why would May ask him to do something during school hours? And this frequently? Something's wrong.'_ As you contemplated what on earth he could be doing, the bell rang again, signaling you to be ready for your next class. Your head shot up as you looked down at your untouched lunch, rolling your eyes and throwing it out. You headed back to your locker to get your science books. You opened your door to retrieve them, when a picture on the inside of your door stopped you. It was a picture of you, Ned, and Peter, arms around each other, having fun. Your soft expression turned into a scowl when you looked at the image of Peter and thought of his absence. You slammed the door shut and walked away, books to your chest. The further you walked, the less angry you got. When all the hint of displeasure on your face was reduced to a frown, your walking slowed as your eyes got watery. You walked into Science class, and resumed your seat next to your lab partner. She was really nice, and excited about something. You were just about to ask about it when the teacher started talking. You looked across from you, where Ned sat by himself. He did the projects by himself, seeing as Peter thought school was no longer required, it seemed. When you and your lab partner, Jasmine, were working on your experiment, you got a chance to ask her about her good mood. "What's got you so happy, Jaz?"

"Well, don't ask me how I know this, because I'll deny everything, but the school is planning a field trip."

"So?"

"It's roller skating!"

You had forgotten. She's very athletic. She also loves anything having to do with her feet. Roller skating, ice skating, skiing, you name it, she loves it.

"Aren't you excited, Y/n? The whole school's going!"

"Doubt it." You muttered under your breath. You continued monitoring your experiment, until the bell rang again. "Already?" You looked at the clock. "Wow. Time flies when you're keeping records."

You walked back to your locker to retrieve your things for your final class. Math. You dreaded this class every day. You were just glad it was last, so you weren't mad at math during your other classes. As you walked in and took your usual seat, in the back towards the window, you pulled out your books.

 ** _With Great Power~_**

When the bell rang, the teacher, Mrs. Hudson, told everyone to head to the gym for a special announcement. You expected it was what Jasmine was talking about. You walked in to see every kid in the school taking seats on the bleachers. You looked in disgust at the swarm, and sat in the back. Jasmine climbed up next to you. "There's so many people." She commented with a smile. Oh yeah, Jasmine's also a people person. You frowned. "Yeah."

"Isn't it great?"

"No."

Just then, the principal came in and announced the roller skating tomorrow, Friday, after school. He announced that because of it, school was ending early that day, causing the whole room to cheer. Jasmine grabbed your arm. "Aren't you excited?!"

"Not really."

"What? Why?"

"I can't roller skate."

"I can teach you! You'll be a pro by the time the night's over!" She announced enthusiastically. You allowed a small smile to spread on your face.

 ** _~Comes Great Responsibility~_**

As you walked home, you thought of tomorrow. Mostly if they would skip Math class, giving you extra time to prepare. As you walked around corners to your house using pure muscle memory, you felt like you were being watched. You stopped and looked around you. Nothing. Not even a stray cat. You furrowed your eyebrows. You turned in the direction you were originally going only to have a face about 4 inches from yours. You let out a gasp, but nothing more. You placed your hand on your chest, you calm your heartbeat. "Don't scare me like that." You looked back up at the man in red, hanging upside-down from a streetlamp. He dropped down on his feet.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"Are you following me?" The creature froze. "Uh-no?" He rubbed the back of his neck. Something that looked familiar to you. _Ah well, it's not like it's an uncommon habit,_ you thought. "Why do you seem uncertain?"

"Um. This is on my nightly route. You just happened to be here, and walking by yourself, in the dark, so I figured it was my Spiderman duty to-"

"Hold on." You held up a hand. "Spiderman?"

"Yeah. You-you haven't heard of me? I'm-I'm on YouTube."

"I've heard the name. But, Spiderman?"

"Yeah?"

"You're like, twelve!"

"I am not! I'm-" He cut himself off before he gave too much away. You crossed your arms and raised an amused eyebrow.

"I'm older than twelve." He concluded, seemingly satisfied with himself. "Uh, huh." You said. "Well look, SpiderMAN," you mocked, "I have to get home, so if you'd kindly get out of my way."

"Wait just a second! Can-can I walk you home? Queens at night is a dangerous place for a beautiful young lady."

Your nostrils flared. "Beautiful!? You don't even know me!" This also seemed to make him speechless, but only for a moment.

"Well, maybe so, but I don't have to know you to know you're lovely."

You rolled your eyes. "Spiderman, I've been walking this route, _by myself_ , for years. I think I'm good."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Besides, you probably have bigger things to worry about than walking some weird kid home."

"You're not weird."

"You don't know that."

As much as Peter wanted to say he did, he kept his mouth shut. Spiderman nodded at you, before telling you to be safe, and swinging away.

You shook your head, finishing the walk home.

You opened the door and greeted your dog, before telling your parents you were going to eat in your room to get some extra studying done. They asked why, and you told them about tomorrow. You grabbed your plate and wandered upstairs to your room. You opened the door and flopped on the bed, pulling out your math textbook. You finished your supper and you felt that you understood what you were studying better. You picked up your plate and jogged down the steps. You placed the plate and fork in the sink and wandered around looking for your parents. You found them in the living room playing a board game. You smiled and walked back upstairs, deciding to watch a movie before heading to bed.

 ** _~I'm gonna need the suit back~_**

The next morning, you lightly jogged to school, and checked the clipboard by the door when you enter the building. You looked over the schedule and noticed that they skipped the last class, which for you was math. You fist bumped the air in triumph.

As you cheerfully wandered to your locker, Ned walked up to you. "Hey, Y/n."

"Hey Ned."

"Why are you so happy?"

"Math class is being skipped!"

"Ugh. Not for me." He groaned. "Math is second period in my schedule."

You frowned. "I'm sorry Ned."

"So am I."

You pulled out your books and headed to your first class, Ned on your tail.

 ** _~But I'm nothing without this suit~_**

The school day continued as normal, until you got to last period. All the kids rushed outside, and formed groups based on grades. The first school bus took grade 8th grade, the second 9th, and so on. You climbed into the 10th grade bus, and sat in your window seat. Jasmine sat next to you, and Ned next to her, each row was three seats, and seeing as Peter wasn't there, Jasmine decided to move up a seat, since she usually sat in the seat behind you. When you got there, you bought your tickets and headed inside. It was dark, the only light being a couple disco balls on the ceiling and a few lamps on the side. It was playing music, at a decent volume. You couldn't hear anyone at their normal voice tones, but you wouldn't have to shout till your lungs popped. You got on your skates, and Jasmine helped you up, with hers already on.

You asked Ned if he was coming, but he insisted he'd rather just watch. As Jasmine lead a shaky you to the track, you slowly stepped onto it and almost fell over immediately. She stabilized you and helped you learn for about an hour. When you got confident enough in your own abilities, you let go of her and skated for about fifteen minutes on your own before deciding you needed a break.

As you skated back, someone bumped into you, knocking you on your butt. You winced and stood. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" You froze and looked up at the owner of the voice. Peter. You glared. "Oh, you're actually here this time?"

"Come on Y/n, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what, Peter? Upset? I think I have a right."

"I'm here now." He retorted.

"What about the past few days, huh Peter? You left Ned to do a science project on his own. Your grades are probably plummeting, seeing as you're never there."

"I know. If I could have been there, I would have, but something came up."

"What something?"

"The…." He paused. "The Stark Internship."

You rolled your eyes. "This again?" You commented, disgusted while skating away.

"Yes, 'this again'. It's my job!"

"Peter you're fifteen. You shouldn't need a job." You spun around, forcing him to come to a halt to prevent running into you. "Especially not during school hours. Tony Stark should know that, seeing as he's so smart."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Y/n, you're making no sense."

"Peter! I'm making perfect sense!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I was busy."

"Too busy for school? Too busy for your friends? Your family? No offence Peter, but go give your apologies to someone who wants to hear them."

Peter looked dumbfounded as you skated away. He felt like he'd been slapped in the face and drug through barbed wire. He had tingles running all over his body. He ran his hands up and down his arms to rid the feeling and skated over to Ned.

For the next hour you avoided Peter like the plague. Whenever he would get on the track, you would get off. As you sat by yourself lost in thought, you felt a presence on your right. You stood only to have your wrist grabbed and dragged back to your seat.

You sighed and closed your eyes, hoping that when they'd open Peter wouldn't be there. You opened your eyes and sighed, seeing as it didn't work.

"Can I help you?" You asked.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm mad at you."

"I can see that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

Peter froze, unsure of his next move. You noticed his silence and let out a humorless laugh, pulling your arm free and standing. Peter stood too. "Look, you wanna know why I haven't been around?"

"I do know, Peter." You waved your hand in the air for effect. "The Stark Internship."

"That's only part of it."

You looked at him.

"You know how Mr. Stark is Iron Man?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Spiderman."

You stood there in silence.

"That's the Stark Internship. I help him fight baddies, and there was an issue-" He trailed off.

You sat there in silence, remembering your encounter with Spiderman the other night. Rubbing the back of his neck was something Peter did when he was nervous. The stuttering was too. Heck. He even smelled familiar. Hey, don't judge, people have different smells. And the voice! The voice was totally Peter's, just a sad attempt at a disguise. You looked up at him, and remembered what he said.

"Did you mean that?"

Peter looked confused. "Mean what?"

"What you said that night. If you really ARE Spiderman."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed, as he replayed that night. His eyes widened in recognition. "Oh! That!" His cheeks turned a deep scarlet. "Well, I-I, ya know." He bit his lip. "Um." His voice cracked and he face palmed. You laughed and kissed his cheek. His head shot up as he looked down at you, eyes as big as saucers. He grinned like an idiot. You looked back at the rink and noticed it was couples round. "Well Peter, can I have this dance?"

He laughed, grabbing your hand. "That's supposed to be my line."

"Ya snooze ya loose." You commented. Peter laughed. "You're such a child." He observed. You shrugged. "So what?"

 ** _~If you're nothing without this suit, ~_**

Several rounds around the track later, Peter was picking up speed. "Peter, I can't skate that fast!" You said, expressing your concern. "Ya snooze, ya loose." You glared up at him, from your new spot on the floor. "You're on thin ice, Parker."

He skated back over to you and helped you up. "That's ice skating, Y/n." You rolled your eyes. "Very funny."

You almost slipped again, but Peter held you close to his chest, waiting for you to gain your balance. "You good?" He questioned. "I think so." You replied. All of the sudden, Jasmine skated by at lightning speed, knocking the both of you off your feet. "Sorry!" She yelled. You and Peter shared a look before bursting out laughing.

 _ **~Then you shouldn't have it~**_


End file.
